life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Família Prescott
A Família Prescott tem morado em Arcadia Bay há séculos. Sendo a mais antiga família de Arcadia Bay, eles são muito ricos e influentes, sendo donos de grande parte da cidade. Os Prescotts financiam fortemente a Academia Blackwell, chegando a doar um novo dormitório para o uso da escola. Eles moram na Propriedade dos Prescott. Os Prescotts podem ser originalmente da Flórida e não de Arcadia Bay, considerando que Nathan nasceu na Flórida e muitas vezes ele e seu pai chamam Arcadia Bay de "cidade de merda""Essa merda de cidade receberá um enema junto com uma nova marca" - trecho de um email enviado por Sean Prescott a Nathan, visível no Episódio 4.. Membros Conhecidos * Sean Prescott (pai de Nathan) - Empresário da Fundação Prescott * Caroline Prescott (mãe de Nathan) * Nathan Prescott (filho de Sean) - Pressionado por Sean a cumprir seu "legado". Sean quer que Nathan tome remédios. O psiquiatra de Nathan pede uma consulta para poder ajudar Nathan porque ele acha que suas sugestões foram desconsideradas. * Kristine Prescott (filha de Sean) - Vive isolada do pai no Brasil trabalhando na Peace Corps, chama Sean de "idiota que herdou poder em vez de sabedoria e a única maneira de ganhar dele é combatendo", e recomenda a Nathan que ignore ou enfrente o pai. * Harry Aaron Prescott (provável avô falecido de Nathan) - Empresário, dono do rancho que guarda a Sala Escura. * Martin Lewis Prescott (provável tataravô falecido de Nathan) - Empresário em ascensão que emprestou dinheiro, exigiu reembolso com juros e deixou um pedido de desculpas por escrito. Clique aqui para ver todos os artigos relacionados a família Prescott. Casos Conhecidos Life is Strange No Episódio 2, "Out of Time", o pescador RJ MacReady pode dizer a Max que os Prescott compraram os direitos do porto. Ele os culpa dizendo que costumava haver muitos peixes na região. Ele sugere que os Prescott têm tanto poder que poderiam renomear a cidade para Prescott Bay. Ele ainda os chama de vigaristas que ganharam respeito colocando seu nome em escolas e bibliotecas. A mendiga pode dizer a Max que há muita beleza em Arcadia Bay, mas também muita escuridão, citando os Prescott como parte dessa escuridão. Também os chama de bastardos gananciosos que arruinaram a cidade, tirando a casa e o emprego de pessoas como ela. Em "Chaos Theory", Max Caulfield pode descobrir que o policial Berry tinha um acordo com a família Prescott. De tempos em tempos ele checa a família, incluindo Nathan Prescott, para ter certeza de que todos estão bem. Quando Max Caulfield e Chloe Price invadem o escritório do Diretor Wells, descobrem que Nathan tem arquivos escolares secretos que supostamente foram omitidos graças ao dinheiro da família Prescott. Os arquivos dizem o seguinte: "David M. sempre pergunta o que acontece na minha cabeça... David M. sempre me ajuda a seguir aqueles que ele segue... " Um artigo publicado pelo jornal O Grande Noroeste questiona os Prescott e seus negócios inusitadamente lucrativos se comparados ao restante de Arcadia Bay. Questiona também o desenvolvimento habitacional das Propriedades Pan, que será construída no interior da floresta, chamando a atenção e causando comoção entre habitantes indígenas. Um artigo do Arcadia Bay Beacon, publicado na realidade alternativa, menciona que a Fundação Prescott prometeu fornecer fundos de pesquisa extras para investigar as anomalias meteorológicas da cidade. Sean Prescott é também o proprietário e patrocinador do bunker subterrâneo que fica abaixo do Celeiro dos Prescott, usado na conspiração da Sala Escura. Max cria uma realidade alternativa no Episódio 5, "Polarized", viajando de volta à aula de artes de segunda-feira, na qual ela manda mensagens para David Madsen dizendo que Jefferson é "doentio e perigoso", além de enviar sua participação para a competição Heróis do Cotidiano. Isso resulta em David prendendo Jefferson e Max ganhando o concurso, e assim viajando com o Diretor Wells para a Galeria Zeitgeist de São Francisco. No avião, ela pode ler outro artigo no The Independent sobre a invasão da polícia à Sala Escura e a prisão de Jefferson, colocando Sean Prescott sob investigação por ser o dono do celeiro. Realidade Alternativa Na realidade alternativa, Joyce Price trabalha nas Propriedades Pan para financiar o tratamento médico de sua filha. Before the Storm Em Before the Storm, o pai de Drew North era funcionário do estaleiro de Arcadia Bay até que a Fundação Prescott o adquiriu após sua falência e, em seguida, o fechou. A família de Drew é ainda mais pobre que a de Chloe, de acordo com ela, e Drew e seu irmão, Mikey sofrem com o aumento das mensalidades da Blackwell. Drew passa a intimidar Nathan por causa disso. Galeria Dormitorio prescott.png|Dormitório Prescott. Vista frontal celeiro.png|Celeiro dos Prescott em "Dark Room" Sala Escura no jogo.jpg|A Sala Escura, abaixo do celeiro. Propriedades Pan pôster.png|Panfleto das Propriedades Pan no Restaurante Two Whales em "Out of Time". Tempestade-proppan.png|Panfleto do desenvolvimento das Propriedades Pan no chão do restaurante em "Polarized". Quadropistas-prescottanotações.png|Foto da residência dos Prescott entre as pistas de Max. Quartochloe-jornalpropriedadespan.png| "As Propriedades Pan da Família Prescott: Céu ou Inferno?" Quartochloe-jornalpropriedadespan2.png| (versão de texto) Avião-jornal.png|"Segurança da Blackwell descobre bunker e escândalo" Avião-jornal2.png|(versão de texto) Referências en: Prescott Family Categoria:Universo (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Universo (Prequel) Categoria:Universo Categoria:Família Prescott Categoria:Life is Strange Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm